


oh wait we're immortal

by ratbrain



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jonny d'Ville and Nastya Rasputina are Siblings, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, space weed!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbrain/pseuds/ratbrain
Summary: Tim and Jonny get high, Tim panics, and Jonny comforts him. That's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, background The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	oh wait we're immortal

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings!!  
> \- drug use  
> \- panic attacks  
> (as always feel free to let me know if I've missed anything in the comments)

Surprisingly, the mechanisms were not entirely averse to drugs. Well, a few of them were a bit. Ivy saw no use for them, and Brian was too afraid of them. But, aside from that, they mostly just shared the sentiment that they didn’t exactly need them, and so they never really sought them out. 

Jonny had little in the ways of experience with any drugs other than alcohol before immortality, because while he might have had incredible strength and an even better aim, he had still grown up into what the other kids on New Texas would non affectionately refer to as an “absolute loser”. So to say he’d had little experience was actually an understatement.

Tim was similar, in that he’d never really grown up with the chance to do much of anything exciting and/or illegal before going off to fight in the moon war. And while he’d had his suspicions about a few cigarettes that left him a bit more lightehaded than usual during the more casual times of the war, he didn’t really know much. 

Of course what this logic failed to take into account was the fact that Jonny and Tim were constantly seeking out not only stupid things to do, but ways to outdo each other in said stupid things. It truly was the foundation of their entire relationship, and no one was fully sure how they’d lasted this long together, but they were at least thankful for it. 

And so that's how Jonny and Tim ended up in their current situation. 

The Aurora was drifting through the outer regions of space, and Jonny and Tim were staring out of Tim’s window as huge clouds of red dust swirled around them. They’d seen it before, of course, but now it looked so indescribably beautiful that they were stunned into silence. 

They hadn’t meant to smoke too much, honestly. But when you really don’t have anything to worry about and one of the main cornerstones of your relationship is trying to outdo the other, well, let’s just say they were both a fair bit higher than they probably should have been at that moment. 

“So pretty,” Jonny finally said, turning so he could look at Tim, who just nodded, not taking his eyes off the window. Jonny placed a hand on Tim’s jaw and turned it towards him, pulling him in close and kissing him gently. 

Kissing Jonny while high, Tim thought, was quite possibly the best feeling in the world. He felt like he was melting into him, like he could feel him everywhere around him. He felt everything, each of Jonny’s fingertips as they came to rest gently on his hips, and he was fading under the scent of cologne and leather when he thought it. 

“Oh my god,” he said, “we’re immortal.”

Jonny laughed a good bit longer than he normally would have, so that when he finally responded it was lost in his laughter. “Yeah, I think it’s a bit late to have that realization, isn’t it?” he said. 

“No I mean like, we’re here  _ forever _ .”

“Once again, yeah, that is the point. After all, what were you expecting?”

“No like we’re just going to keep going, through everything, and it’s never going to stop Jonny. Jonny it-it’s never going to end.”

Tim began hyperventilating, sinking to the floor and wrapping his arms around himself as he spoke. “Jonny it feels like I’m not even here, I-I’m scared Jonny I don’t know what to do. Jonny, I’m scared. Jonny help me.”

If Tim could cry, Jonny had no doubt that tears would be falling down his face. He was thankful for the high now, at least for himself, because if this had happened sober he would probably be right alongside Tim, freaking out in an attempt to comfort him. But instead he gently sat down next to Tim, pulling him onto his lap. He ran his hands through Tim’s hair as he spoke softly to him. 

“Shh, it’s alright Tim, just calm down. There’s no need to think about that stuff now, yeah? Tomorrow when you’re feeling better we’ll sit down and have a proper talk about that if it’s still bothering you, okay? Thinking about it now will do nothing other than scare you.”

“But Jonny I’m scared, I can’t stop thinking. Jonny  _ make it go away!” _ he cried. 

“It will go away, darling, you know it will, it just takes time. I’m here, and I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise. You’re alright baby, everything is alright.”

Tim nodded weakly, burying his face in Jonny’s neck. 

“F-feels unreal,” he said quietly, “like, like I’m not here.” 

Jonny rocked him gently. “It’s alright. Just listen to me, focus on my voice yeah? You’re with me, and we’re on the Aurora. Just take some deep breaths, and you’ll be just fine, alright?”

Tim nodded and began taking in deep breaths. “Throat hurts,” he whined against Jonny’s neck. 

“I know darling, I know. Do you want me to get you some water?”

Tim shook his head, tightening his hold on Jonny’s waist. “Stay here.”

“Okay, okay darling we can stay here,” Jonny laughed, “But that does mean I won’t be able to get you water, though.”

Tim whined, and Jonny fought the urge to tell him how adorable he was. After all, he couldn’t have the crew thinking he was having feelings. However, while he could mostly fight these urges off pretty well while sober, high Jonny was all but defenseless against them. 

“So pretty,” He said, leaning back to press a kiss to Tim’s nose. Tim smiled, his face doing that adorable scrunching up thing as he let out a small content noise. Tim’s face then changed, taking on a look so stern Jonny was almost afraid for what he would say. 

But instead, he just grabbed Jonny’s face and said in a deadly serious tone “I love you.”

Jonny smiled, and he wanted to lean in to kiss Tim again but even high as he was he knew there was little chance of doing that without making him overwhelmed again. So instead he settled on brushing Tim’s long hair behind his ears, murmuring soft praises as he did so. 

“I’m still thirsty though,” Tim said, and they both laughed as if that was the funniest thing they had ever heard. 

“Should I just bother Nastya into getting us water?” Jonny asked. “After all, she probably owes me for something.”

“I feel like you guys always owe each other for something.”

“Eh, that’s kind of how it works. Aurora?” He asked, turning over onto his side. Around them, the Aurora came to life. 

“Would you please tell your girlfriend to come here?” He asked, and the Aurora agreed. 

Nastya arrived at Tim’s door a few minutes later. 

“Aurora told me you guys were high and stupid, so why do you need me here?” She asked, crossing her arms. Her tone was fond, although hidden under a layer of sarcasm. 

“Aurora!” Jonny whined, “that was mean!” and she laughed at them in response, which only made Jonny pout harder. 

“Well obviously she was right. So what do you need me for?”

“Can you get us water?” Jonny asked. 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“I was gonna get water, but Tim got scared and I couldn’t just leave him Nastya! You have a girlfriend, you understand.”

“My girlfriend doesn’t get high and paranoid, no offense Tim.”

“None taken!” said Tim, who had gone back to happy smiling. 

“Pleeeeeease Nastya?” Jonny whined, and she sighed. 

“Fine, but only for Tim.”

“Hey! I’m your brother!”

“Exactly,” Nastya laughed as she walked out. 

When she was gone, Tim spoke again “I’m sorry for freaking out Jonny, I didn’t mean to,” he said, awkwardly gazing down at his hands in his lap. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jonny said, taking Tim’s face in his hands so that Tim was looking at him, “Never apologize for something like that, my love. You didn’t do anything wrong, you beautiful angel baby.”

Tim was silent for a few seconds before both he and Jonny burst out into laughter. 

“Jonny I love you but  _ what _ does that mean?”

“I don’t even know!” Jonny said, sitting up on Tim’s bed and motioning for Tim to join him, which he did happily. 

By the time Nastya returned with their water, they were both asleep. Tim was sprawled out on top of Jonny, and Jonny’s hand was loosely buried in Tim’s hair. 

“Aurora?” She whispered, gently placing the water on the nightstand. 

“Yes, my dear?”

“Would you take a picture of this for me? I need good blackmail against Jonny, just in case.”

“Already done, I assumed you’d want one, based on the dynamic between the two of you.”

“I love you.”

“And I you, now come on, it is late and you need rest.”

And if Nastya smiled fondly at her idiot brother and his idiot boyfriend as she left, well then that was for only her and Aurora to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I smoked a bowl and had an existential crisis about my own mortality in the backseat of my girlfriends car in a grocery store parking lot, so have some self projection. 
> 
> Also if any of you guys like my tma fics I'd really like to use a similar prompt to this for Jon and Martin, though I'm not entirely sure how it would work out.


End file.
